Season of Love
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Ketika salju terakhir turun lalu kemudian bunga pertama mekar, itu tandanya musim cinta sudah dimulai. VMin. Heat-fic, rimming/'eating', knotting, breeding kink, mpreg. Wolf!AU Alpha Taehyung/Omega Jimin


Season of Love

(a.k.a Heat-fic* versiku)

Cast: BTS V & Jimin

Rating: M, jelas karena ini heat-fic

Genre: Romance

Warn: OOC, minim dialog, ini heat-fic yang berbeda dengan heat-fic kebanyakan dan aku pikir anak SVT masih ada yang terlalu kecil untuk kumasukan ke fic yang jelas jelas langsung rating M begini. Wolf!AU, A/B/O verse, Omega!Jimin dan Alpha!Taehyung dua duanya tidak punya kawanan.

XXX

Ketika salju terakhir turun lalu kemudian bunga pertama mekar, itu tandanya musim cinta sudah dimulai.

Jimin melihat salju terakhir turun lalu meleleh di tanah, dan suasana menghangat, setelah itu dia melihat beberapa bunga bunga kecil bermekaran, suasana makin menghangat dan Jimin tahu musim cinta untuknya sudah dimulai.

Tapi dia sendirian, tanpa kawanan, berkelana dalam hutan tanpa pemilik mencari belahan jiwanya karena Jimin tidak mungkin bertahan sendirian ketika suasana terus menghangat dan berakhir dengan panas yang membakar.

Jimin tahu dia harus menemukan seseorang yang memahaminya dan akan menemaninya sepanjang hidup, belahan jiwanya, tapi Jimin tidak tahu cara menemukannya.

Yang Jimin tahu adalah belahan jiwanya akan datang di waktu yang tepat, cepat atau lambat.

Dan Jimin menemukannya ketika hampir semua bunga yang bisa dia lihat bermekaran dan dia hampir tidak kuat merasakan panas sendiri.

Seseorang datang padanya dan menawarinya paha kelinci, "Mau ikut denganku?"

Jimin mana mungkin menolak, jadi dia menerima paha kelinci itu dan ikut kemana orang itu membawanya.

Seorang alpha, Jimin bisa merasakannya dari baunya dan pembawaannya. Orang itu punya bau yang terlalu manis dan lembut untuk seorang alpha, tapi dia tetap alpha.

"Aku Kim Taehyung."

Dan dia adalah belahan jiwa Jimin.

"Aku Park Jimin."

Mereka kemudian menemukan sebuah gua yang belum ada pemiliknya di dekat sungai, lebih dari cukup untuk dua orang dan mereka bermalam di sana.

Mungkin gua itu akan jadi tempat tinggal mereka setelah ini karena Taehyung menandai sekitar mulut gua dengan cakaran dan baunya. Untuk Jimin gua ini tempat terbaik, dekat dengan air tapi tidak terlalu dekat sampai berbahaya kalau hujan deras dan sungai meluap dan baunya persis bau Taehyung.

Dan mungkin karena terlalu banyak bau Taehyung yang ada di sekitar Jimin, musim cinta Jimin sampai pada puncaknya.

Dan Jimin tahu Taehyung juga merasakannya dari cara Taehyung menatapnya. Taehyung mencengkeram pinggul Jimin –cengkeraman yang erat tapi tidak menyakitkan dan Jimin sangat menyukainya- dan dia menggerakan lidahnya masuk ke dalam Jimin. Jimin basah dan Jimin tahu Taehyung merasakannya di lidahnya, itu artinya Jimin sudah sangat siap untuk apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini.

Jadi Taehyung naik ke atas Jimin yang menungging, menciumi lehernya dan dagunya. Jimin tidak tahan untuk tidak mengejar bibir Taehyung dan menciumnya, awalnya ciuman yang lembut dan malu malu kemudian jadi lebih menuntut.

Dan Taehyung perlahan masuk dan kemudian bergerak dengan lembut.

Jimin melepaskan ciumannya dan Taehyung langsung beralih menciumi lehernya. Jimin merasa betul betul panas dan tangan Taehyung yang meraba tubuhnya membuatnya semuanya lebih panas lagi, tapi itulah yang Jimin inginkan.

Mereka sangat dekat. Jimin belum pernah sedekat ini dengan siapapun juga. Taehyung masuk sangat dalam ke tempat yang tidak dapat dimasukin orang selain Taehyung, dia masuk ke tempat terdalam di hati Jimin.

Kemudian Taehyung mengigit leher Jimin, memberinya tanda bahwa dia ada yang memiliki.

Sekarang Jimin adalah milik Taehyung, Jimin adalah omega yang dimiliki alpha dan alpha itu adalah Taehyung. Mereka akan membangun kawanan baru dan membesarkan banyak anak anak tangguh.

Memikirkannya membuat Jimin sampai puncaknya.

Taehyung menyusul, menyelesaikannya dalam dalam di dalam Jimin seperti seharusnya, lalu mereka terkunci dalam kedekatan yang Jimin sukai. Jimin merasakan panasnya memenuhi Jimin. Tiap tetesnya membawa keturunan baru untuk mereka, sekarang tinggal tugas Jimin untuk menjaga apa yang Taehyung berikan padanya.

Mereka tidur dalam posisi miring, Taehyung ada di belakang Jimin dan mengusap usap perutnya.

"Apa aku berhasil?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin tertawa kecil, "Berhasil apa?"

"Membuatmu merasa sangat baik." Kata Taehyung. Terdengar agak ragu tapi penuh harap.

Jimin tersenyum, "Iya, kau berhasil."

"Dan menghamilimu?"

Jimin menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang tadinya mengusap perutnya, "Aku harap kau berhasil."

Dan mereka berhasil.

Di akhir musim panas menuju awal musim gugur seekor serigala jantan lahir. Dia adalah awal dari kawanan yang Taehyung dan Jimin bentuk, dia akan jadi penerus mereka dan jadi serigala yang tangguh. Tapi untuk saat ini Jimin akan menjaganya agar dia bisa melewati musim dingin yang membekukan.

XXX

*=Fanfic yang menceritakan saat Omega heat. Biasanya di Wolf!AU dan A/B/O verse.

Note: AU yang beda dari STS, tapi hal hal keilmuan tentang serigalanya persis STS. Fic ini mengambil setting waktu jauh sebelum STS, jadi anggaplah Omega Jimin dan Alpha Taehyung disini itu leluhurnya Omega Jimin dan Omega Taehyung di STS

Note(kata mutiara(?)): Belahan Jiwa itu orang yang tahu apa yang kita butuhkan, kata ibuku. Mungkin itulah yang membuatku semangat menulis ide ini (dan banyak faktor lain tentunya).

Note(bagian kinky): Sedikit rimming dan Jimin punya breeding kink, sepertinya. Knotting juga. Dan Jimin itu c*cksl*t untuk 'senjata' Alpha Tae.

Note: aku rasa jelas sekali kalau di fic ini tokoh utamanya Jimin, aku terlalu fokus pada Jimin-nya.

Note(2): Ini harusnya bagian dari STS yang aku kerjakan dengan gila gilaan. Aku suka sekali STS dan rasanya sia sia kalau aku tidak menulis heat-fic, walaupun AU-nya sedikit berbeda. Kalau pernah baca bagian Soonyoung (yang terobsesi pada omega) di STS (yang menyangkut buku pelajaran Wonwoo) pasti kebayang onderdil(?) Jimin itu apa saja~

Note(3): fic ini agak berbeda karena istilah mate dan heat belum ditemukan di setting fic ini, seperti di chapter Minkyung di STS, neneknya Minkyung saja belum tahu apa itu mate, tapi konsepnya sudah ada walaupun setiap era istilahnya bisa beda beda. Jadi Musim Cinta = Heat dan Belahan Jiwa = Mate. Aku suka saja menulis di setting dimana belum ada 'penemuan' apa apa atau setting yang bisa disebut setting masa lalu.

Note(4): Aku bilang aku tidak mau memilih anak SVT karena kupikir mereka masih kecil, tapi aku juga tidak akan pakai YoonMin atau Cheolsoo, karena YoonMin dan Cheolsoo itu semacam erat sekali dengan STS(?) dan aku tidak mau membuat bingung karena setting fic ini beda dari STS, STS itu sudah sangat modern, heat-fic di setting waktu STS tidak akan seperti ini, fic ini jauh lebih primitif dibanding STS, mungkin bisa dibilang 3-5 generasi di atas STS. (Aku bilang aku tidak mau membuat bingung, tapi sepertinya Note(4) sendiri membingungkan)


End file.
